


Don't cry tonight

by Dutch_chick674



Series: heartbreakverse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't know how to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by don't you cry tonight from guns 'n roses.

 

Jared watches as Jensen hangs his head low. The other man was on the verge of tears. Jared feels a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat. The man he loved was hurting and he wasn’t unaffected, even if he was the reason for the hurt.

“You can’t make me choose, I can’t,” Jensen whispers looking down at the floor.

Jared stares at Jensen feet, knowing it is the same thing that Jensen is looking at. He had made up his mind. Jensen couldn’t have him and Danneel. He had to make up his mind someday and this was going to be the day.

They had eaten dinner together and Jared had just blurted it out in the middle of it. It had been on his mind for quite some time. Jensen loved him, he knew that. Jensen wouldn’t cheat on Danneel if this was just a fling. No this was as serious for Jensen as it was for him, Jared was sure about that. He just, well they just started fooling around and never talked about the future. Jared had decided that it was about time they did, because Jensen couldn’t have both of them forever. Eventually he had to choose him or Danneel.

“I-I can’t. I don’t want to live without you,” Jensen mumbles again.

The moment Jared had brought it up Jensen paled. The other man stood up from the table and walked away. When Jared followed him he found him like this. Sitting on the bed eyes on the floor, looking more fragile than Jared had ever seen him.

Jared smiles a little at that, Jensen couldn’t live without him Well that was at least saying something. Sure he suspected that Jensen felt the same way but the other man never said as much. This was pretty close to confessing his feelings though.

Jensen looks up at him eyes bright green and damp in the corners, “But Jay, I can’t leave her.”

Jared’s heart breaks. He never expected this. Jensen being un able to choose. He prepared himself for potential heartbreak. He thought the worst thing that could happen was Jensen choosing for Danneel and them going back to just being friends again.

“I l-love her Jay,” this time tears were falling from Jensen’s cheek.

Jared feels so bad for making the man he loves feel this way. He kneel in from of Jensen, taking the other man’s face in his hand whipping the tears away with his thumb.

“Jay,” Jensen whispers again and Jared’s heart clenches, “please don’t make me choose.”

Jared looks into Jensen’s pleading eyes. He wants to ask what about the future. What if she finds out and doesn’t accept it. Then Jensen makes a sound some were between a sob and a whimper.

“It’s okay Jen, you don’t have to choose,” he whispers before kissing the other man’s tears away.


End file.
